


Będzie dobrze

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [105]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry chce Louisa, Louis chce Harry’ego, ale pojawiają się komplikacje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Będzie dobrze

**Author's Note:**

> Propozycja od Yasma1616, RavenStylinson, MsLSMerrell
> 
> Jest to kontynuacja prompta „Late bloomer”

\- Przykro mi Harry, ale Louisa nie ma w domu – głos Jay rozniósł się i dotarł do pokoju jej syna. Słyszał jak Harry coś odpowiada, jednak mówił zbyt cicho, aby szatyn zrozumiał. Odetchnął z ulgę, kiedy w końcu zostały zamknięte drzwi. Zwinął się mocniej w kłębek, naciągając na głowę kołdrę i przytulając do siebie zielony kocyk. Chciał zasnąć, zasnąć i chociaż na chwilę zapomnieć o tym, co się wydarzyło pomiędzy nim a Harrym. To nie powinno się zdarzyć, przecież byli przyjaciółmi. Kędzierzawy nie powinien pomagać mu w gorączce. Był przerażony. Wiedział, że teraz nie będzie na niego w stanie patrzeć jak dawniej, będzie pomiędzy nimi dziwnie. Nie wrócą do tego co było, nie kiedy Louis ciągle pamiętał na sobie dotyk alfy. To jak jego dłonie sunęły po ciele mniejszego, jak obejmował go ramionami, jak całował i przygryzał gładką skórę. Pamiętał, jak Harry szeptał mu czułe słówka do ucha, jak używał władczego tonu, chcąc by Louis wykonał jego polecenie, jak jęczał jego imię. Na samą myśl, twarz młodego Tomlinsona robiła się czerwona, a serce mocniej zaczynało bić. Skłamałby mówiąc, że mu się nie podobało. Wręcz przeciwnie, Harry był wobec niego wspaniały, delikatny, kiedy była taka potrzeba i stanowczy w innych sytuacjach. Dbał, aby było mu dobrze i nie został skrzywdzony. Mimo to czuł się lekko wykorzystany. Co prawda Harry mu pomógł w gorączce, jednak nie powinien tego robić. Nie, kiedy ciałem Louisa władał ogień, a mózg zamienił się papkę. To było oczywiste, że w czasie swojej gorączki, dodatkowo pierwszej gorączki, nie będzie w stanie logicznie myśleć. Także, nawet jeśli Harry otrzymał zgodę od szatyna, nie powinien tego robić. Jakby tego było mało, kiedy Louis obudził się zaraz po skończeniu się jego gorączki, Harry’ego nie było przy nim. Zniknął, zostawiając Tomlinsona samego, bez słowa wyjaśnienia.  
Czuł się zagubiony, a jego uczucia były jedną wielką plątaniną. Czuł gniew, smutek, rozczarowanie, ale jednocześnie coś ciepłego rozlewało się po całym ciele, a w brzuchu coś przyjemnie trzepotało, kiedy myślał o swoim najlepszym przyjacielu. Zastanawiał się czy to możliwe, aby zauroczył się w Harrym Stylesie? A może od dawna czuje do niego coś więcej, niż przyjaźń, tylko tego nie zauważał? Nie miał pojęcia co robić, jak się zachowywać. Nie miał pojęcia jak zachowa się Harry, co mu powie. Bał się tego, właśnie dlatego unikał kędzierzawego.  
Spiął się, słysząc skrzypnięcie drzwi, jednak nie wychylił głowy z pod kołdry. Materac ugiął się pod ciężarem przybyłego, a chwile później ktoś odsłonił jego twarz.   
\- Boo – zmartwiona twarz Jay wywoływała u Louisa poczucie winy – Kochanie, tak nie można – kobieta dobrze wiedziała co się wydarzyło pomiędzy chłopakami. W końcu gorączka szatyna trwała trzy dni i natknęła się na kędzierzawego, kiedy ten opuszczał ich mieszkanie po jej zakończeniu – Wiem, że to dla ciebie trudne, ale dla Harry’ego również. Widać, że jego także to męczy. Proszę porozmawiaj z nim.  
\- Nie mogę mamo – pokręcił głową, czując jak łzy napływają do jego oczu.   
\- Proszę cię, kochanie – naprawdę chciała, aby pomiędzy jego synem a młodym Stylesem wszystko się ułożyło.   
Pokręcił głową, ponownie nakrywając się kołdrą i odwracając plecami do kobiety. Jay wypuściła z siebie zrezygnowane westchnięcie, jednak postanowiła na ten moment dać spokój.   
*****  
Jak co dzień, od trzech tygodni, zatrzymał się przed drzwiami państwa Tomlinson. Nie spodziewał się, że tym razem coś się zmieni i uda mu się porozmawiać z Louisem, jednak nie miał zamiaru się poddać. Musiał porozmawiać z szatynem i wszystko z nim sobie wyjaśnić. Musiał mu powiedzieć co do niego czuje i jak wiele znaczyło dla niego, to co wydarzyło się pomiędzy nimi. Nie odpuści, dopóki tego nie zrobi. Louis był jego miłością i nie miał zamiaru z niego rezygnować.   
Nacisnął na dzwonek, czując jak jego ręce drżą, a serce mocno obija się o żebra, kiedy czekał, aż drzwi zostaną otwarte. Jak zawsze pojawiła się w nich Jay, a na jej twarzy gościł smutny uśmiech. Harry widział w jej oczach, że kobiecie było go żal. Już wiedział co usłyszy.  
\- Przepraszam Harry, ale…  
\- Louis! – kędzierzawy przerwał jej widząc szatyna, który właśnie wyszedł z salonu i kierował się do schodów. Zatrzymał się, a jego ciało zesztywniało, kiedy usłyszał ten zachrypnięty głos. Głos, za którym tęsknił i który mu się śnił. Chciał udać, że go nie słyszy i wznowić podróż po na piętro, jednak nie dane mu to było.  
\- Lou! – Jay przepuściła kędzierzawego w drzwiach i w kilku krokach znalazł się przy mniejszym chłopaku – Proszę, porozmawiaj ze mną – duża dłoń znalazła się na ramieniu mniejszego. Louis czuł jak jego serce ściska się z bólu słysząc smutny głos przyjaciela. Nie mógł mu odmówić, nie był w stanie. Pokiwał tylko głową i ruszył na piętro, pokazując Harry’emu, aby poszedł za nim.  
Pokój Louisa nic się nie zmienił, odkąd Styles był tu ostatnim razem. Ściany miały miętowy kolor. Na białej komodzie i szafkach stały pluszaki. Mały, biały stoliczek i pasujące do niego krzesełka stały pod oknem, a na jego blacie leżała zastawa do herbaty. Zaraz obok było biurko, a duże łóżko znajdowało się na środku. Jak zawsze leżał na nim ulubiony kocyk Louisa i pluszak, którego dostał od Harry’ego na urodziny.   
\- Louis – zaczął, gdy tylko drzwi za nimi zostały zamknięte, a szatyn usiadł na łóżku. Oprał się o zagłówek, podciągając kolana pod brodę obejmując nogi ramionami. Wyglądał na tak kruchego i małego. Miał ochotę wziąć go w ramiona i chronić przed całym światem – Wiem, że to co się wydarzyło pomiędzy nami, może być dla ciebie przytłaczające, ale proszę nie odsuwaj się ode mnie. Tęsknię za tobą i…  
\- Dlaczego? – głos miał cichy i drżący, a wzrok miał wbity w kolana.  
\- Huh? – nie bardzo wiedział o co dokładnie pyta Tomlinson.   
\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Dlaczego po wszystkim zostawiłeś, jakbym był…  
\- Nie – nie pozwolił mu dokończyć – Nie mów tego! Wiem, że nawet jeśli się zgodziłeś nie powinienem tego robić. Jednak tak długo na to czekałem – przysiadł na łóżku. Chciał dotknąć szatyna i przyciągnąć do siebie, jednak to było za wcześnie – Louis, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo marzyłem, abyś okazał się omegę i nagle to się stało.  
\- Chciałeś mnie przelecieć, udało ci się – mruknął gorzko, czując jak cały żal i smutek rozprzestrzeniał się po jego ciele.   
\- Nie! – zaprotestował – Nigdy! Louis – delikatnie ujął dłoń szatyna, a kiedy ten jej nie zabrał uznał to za dobry znak – Ja cię kocham. Jestem w tobie całkowicie i beznadziejnie zakochany, odkąd po raz pierwszy spojrzałem w twoje oczy.  
Louis zabrał szybko dłoń, czym wywołał ból u kędzierzawego, jednak tego nie zauważył. Pokręcił głową, ponowie owijając ręce dookoła swoich nóg.   
\- Nie, kłamiesz – czuł jak łzy cisnął się do jego oczu. Dlaczego Harry mu to robił? Dlaczego go okłamywał? Dlaczego go krzywdził?  
\- Louis, to prawda. Kocham cię, odkąd miałem 7 lat. Zawsze marzyłem, że założymy rodzinę. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo rozczarowany byłem, że jesteś betą. I teraz, nagle okazało się, że jesteś omegą. Byłem tak szczęśliwy, że jednak możemy mieć szansę. Wiem, nie powinienem pomagać ci w gorączce, dopóki szczerze nie porozmawiamy, ale nie umiałem. Błagałeś mnie o to i twój zapach…nikt nie potrafiłby ci się oprzeć. Przepraszam za to, ale stało się i tylko upewniło mnie, że naprawdę chcę tylko ciebie. Chcę, abyś został moją omegą.  
\- Zostawiłeś mnie – po raz pierwszy, odkąd Harry przyszedł do jego domu, spojrzał na niego – Kiedy skończyła się moja gorączka…  
\- Wiem, przepraszam. Obudziłem się i nagle do mnie dotarło co zrobiliśmy. Spanikowałem i w tym momencie ucieczka była dla mnie najlepszym wyjściem. Później, kiedy ochłonąłem i zrozumiałem jak głupio się zachowałem, chciałem z tobą porozmawiać, ale zacząłeś mnie unikać.   
Zapadał cisza, która tylko zagęszczała ciążącą atmosferę w powietrzu. Harry wpatrywał się w Louisa, czekając na jego reakcję. Jego serce waliło, w żołądek się ścisnął.   
\- Ja… - zaczął niepewnie, jednak zamknął usta. Wyglądał jakby się zastanawiał nad czymś – Potrzebuję czasu – w końcu z siebie wydusił – To naprawdę wiele i potrzebuję czasu.  
\- Tak, dobrze – wychrypiał bez humoru. Nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał, jednak zawsze coś – Masz tyle czasu ile potrzebujesz. Tylko proszę Lou, odezwij się jak wszystko przemyślisz. Nie zrywaj kontaktu – szatyn widział w jego oczach lęk wymieszany z bólem.  
\- Dobrze.  
*****  
Jego życie się sypało. Miał wrażenie, że ciąży nad nim jakaś klątwa, bo jak inaczej nazwać to co się wokół niego działo. Jego życie było w miarę dobre, dopóki nie okazało się, że jest omegą. Od tej chwili, od momentu, kiedy Harry pomógł mu w gorączce, wszystko zaczęło się psuć. Jego relacje z kędzierzawym się rozluźniły, czuł się przybity, samotny i zagubiony. Nie było dnia, aby nie płakał. Później była rozmowa, która tylko bardziej namieszała mu w głowie i teraz, kiedy wszystko sobie poukładał, kiedy wiedział czego chce – a chciał dać szansę Harry’emu, okazało się, że jest w ciąży.   
Wszystko zaczęło się, kiedy kilka dni po rozmowie z kędzierzawym zaczął się bardzo źle czuć. Praktycznie nie było rzeczy, którą mógł zjeść, aby nie zwrócić jej z powrotem. Był potwornie zmęczony, miał zawroty głowy i zdarzały się stany gorączkowe. Jay martwiła się o syna, myśląc, że może to być grypa, wysłała go do lekarza. Tam, po serii badań, oznajmili mu, że był w ciąży, a powodem jego paskudnego samopoczucia był brak partnera, z którym byłby połączony. Jakby tego było mało, przez ten sam powód, jego dziecko było zagrożone. Oczywiście lekarz wypisał mu leki i witaminy, które miały pomóc w podtrzymaniu ciąży i polepszeniu samopoczucia, jednak nie krył, że najlepiej by było, gdyby połączył się z ojcem dziecka.   
Louis nie miał pojęcia co powinien zrobić. Z jednej strony chciał, aby jego maleństwo było zdrowe i silne, bo pomimo tego, że było to dla niego niespodziewane, już pokochał tą kruszynkę. Z drugiej bał się powiedzieć Harry’emu, nie miał pojęcia jak ten zareaguje. Owszem wyznał szatynowi miłość, ale to nie znaczy, że będzie się cieszył z zostania ojcem. Jego matka uważał, że powinien powiedzieć Stylesowi. Twierdziła, że ten na pewno się ucieszy. Louis jednak nie był przekonany co do tego. Właśnie dlatego, nie skontaktował się z kędzierzawym i sam ignorował telefony od niego i wiadomości. Wiedział, że to żadne rozwiązanie, ale w ten sposób chciał zyskać jak najwięcej czasu na przemyślenia.   
*****  
Dzisiejszy dzień był naprawdę ciężki. Od rana czuł się koszmarnie, nawet jeśli wziął leki. Nic to nie dało, w sumie miał wrażenie, jakby czuł się po nich tylko gorzej.   
Siedział przy kuchennym stole, zastanawiając się jakie są szanse, że zje i nie zwróci płatków z mlekiem. Wpatrywał się w miskę, obserwując jak płatki coraz bardziej nasiąkają wodą i topią się w nim. Było mu duszno, a obraz przed oczami robił się zamazany. Wzdrygnął się, czując uścisk na ramieniu.  
\- Lou? – zmartwiony głos Jay, docierał do niego jakby z oddali – Wszystko dobrze?  
Nie zdążył odpowiedzieć. Nagle wszystko zrobiło się czarne, a on osunął się z krzesła.   
*****  
Bezmyślnie wpatrywał się w okno szpitalne, dłońmi głaskając po lekko odznaczającym się brzuch. Po tym jak stracił przytomność, przerażona Jay zadzwoniła po karetkę i zabrali go do szpitala. Od razu zaczęli mu robić badania. Na szczęście okazało się, że z dzieckiem wszystko było dobrze, a nasilenie objawów było związane ze zbyt dużym stresem, który praktycznie ciągle mu towarzyszył. Wiedział, że teraz będzie musiał bardziej na to zwracać uwagę, jeśli nie chce, aby sytuacja się powtórzyło, bądź skończyło się to gorzej.   
\- Ty – drzwi zostały gwałtownie otwarte, a po sali rozbrzmiało głębokie, ostre warknięcie. Wściekły Harry wpadł do pomieszczenia. Jego włosy były rozwiane, w oczach można było dostrzec ogień, a twarz była wykrzywiona w grymasie gniewu. Louis po raz pierwszy widział kędzierzawego w takim stanie i skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że się nie boi – jak mogłeś?!  
\- H-Harry? – pisnął cicho.  
\- Zamknij się, teraz ja mówię! – głos alfy zmusił Louisa, aby zamknął usta – Jak mogłeś to zrobić? Naraziłeś siebie i nasze dziecko! Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? Miałem prawo wiedzieć! Zamiast tego wolałeś to zatrzymać dla siebie, z nadzieją, że jakoś to będzie. Ja rozumiem, że możesz mnie nie chcieć. Rozumiem, że bałeś się mi powiedzieć, ale do cholery, będziemy mieć dziecko! Tu już nie chodzi o ciebie czy o mnie, ale o zdrowie naszego maleństwa! Kocham cię Lou, ale w tej chwili jest na ciebie tak ogromnie wściekły! Koniec ze wspomaganiem się lekami i nadzieję, że wszystko będzie dobrze – zarządził. Usiadł na brzegu łóżka Louisa. Widział duże przestraszone oczy, które się w niego wpatrywały. Dlatego postanowił się trochę uspokoić i złagodzić swój ton. Wziął głęboki oddech, nim kontynuował spokojniejszym głosem, jednak wciąż był stanowczy – Powiem ci co zrobimy. Za kilak dni będę miał ruję, spędzisz ją ze mną i wtedy się połączymy.  
Louis trząsł się, a po jego policzkach spływały łzy. Czuł się winny. Harry miał rację, tu głównie chodziło o ich maleństwo, a on naraził jego życie i zdrowie.  
\- Przepraszam Harry – wychlipał, zaciskając jedną z dłoni na swetrze kędzierzawego – Kocham cię i chcę tego, chcę się połączyć – zaszlochał. Harry widząc w jakim stanie jest młodszy chłopak, od razu się do niego przysunął, biorąc go w ramiona i mocno do siebie przytulając.  
\- Będzie dobrze – pocałował głowę szatyna. Ogromny ciężar spadł z serc obu.   
*****  
Ostrożnie wysunął się z Louisa, nie chcąc mu zadać bólu. Położył się obok niego, od razu zgarniając mniejszego w swoje objęcia i nakrywając ich kołdrą. Ich ciała były spocone i lepkie. Czuli się zmęczeni, ale usatysfakcjonowani.  
\- Wszystko dobrze, kochanie? – pocałował skroń szatyna, a kolejny pocałunek wycisnął na miejscu, gdzie widniał znak ich połączenia.   
\- Dobrze – położył dłoń na torsie alfy, gładząc ciepłą skórę.  
\- Na pewno? Nie skrzywdziłem cię, ani dziecka?   
\- Nie – pokręcił głową – Nie musisz się martwić - jego głos robił się coraz cichszy i wolniejszy – Tylko daj mi się zdrzemnąć, nim zacznie się kolejna runda.  
\- Oczywiście – wycisnął pocałunek na czole Louisa, gładząc jego plecy.  
*****  
\- Rodzice gotowi? – doktor Eriksen zajęła swoje miejsce przy ultrasonografie i zaczęła nakładać żel na skórę Louisa. Była to starsza kobieta, z której twarzy nigdy nie znikał szeroki uśmiech. Zawsze była radosna, a dla pacjentów była bardzo życzliwa i w każdej chwili gotowa pomóc.   
\- Oczywiście – Louis był już w 13 tygodniu ciąży i to była pierwsza wizyta, w której brał udział Harry. Oboje byli tym bardzo podekscytowani.   
Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w niewielki, czarnobiały ekran. Louis i Harry z mocno bijącymi sercami oczekiwali jakichkolwiek informacji od kobiety.   
\- Oh – wymsknęło się z ust lekarki, a na jej twarzy pojawiło się zaskoczenie. Louis poruszył się niespokojnie, nie wiedząc o co chodzi, z kolei Harry mocniej ścisnął dłoń ukochanego.   
\- Czy wszystko dobrze? – kędzierzawy czuł jak robi się nerwowy, bojąc się, że to co zobaczyła kobieta nie jest niczym dobrym.  
\- Oczywiście – spojrzała na parę, a na jej ustach zagościł szeroki uśmiech – Po prostu wcześniej tego nie było widać.   
\- Um, czego?  
\- Będziecie mieć trojaczki – oznajmiła.  
Harry nie był w stanie dłużej powstrzymywać tego wszystkiego się w nim dzisiaj kumulowało. To był emocjonalny dzień i teraz pozwolił dać temu upust. Po jego policzkach zaczęły spływać łzy, a usta powoli wyginały się w uśmiechu. Będzie miał trójkę cudownych dzieci, z mężczyzną, którego kocha. Czy mogłoby być lepiej?  
\- Hazz? – Louis wydawał się zaniepokojony – I co teraz? Troje dzieci to dużo.  
\- Będzie dobrze, skarbie – zapewnił go, nachylając się i składając pocałunek na czole szatyna.


End file.
